Final Solution
by Arones
Summary: It was Nikola's idea to find the best way to kill a vampire.  But the result was not what he was expecting.


Helen hadn't been so certain this was a good idea from the start. But now that she was pointing the gun at the man who was constantly annoying her and debating whether or not to pull the trigger she was rethinking her previous reticence. She squeezed her finger and let the bullet fly straight into the man who was strapped down in front of her and grinning all the while chiding that she would never be able to do it. Well she did and the metal flew straight into his heart wiping the sneer off his face and making his head fall forward.

She waited diligently, John and James flanking her while Nigel moved behind them, pacing while they waited. Helen moved the gun down and watched for the movement to flicker back into his face and for his chest to rise. This had completely been his idea. Minutes ticked by and she walked over to him, fingers pressing into his neck. She felt nothing. Bending down, her skirts rustling at the movement she pressed her ear close to his face and she felt the air leave his lips. His hand reached out and grabbed the back of her head turning her face and bringing her mouth to his. His lips captured hers and held her to him while she tried to pull back. It wasn't until John's hand wrapped around his jugular that the man let her go and she stepped back wiping her mouth.

"Nikola," he growled out the words.

"Relax John, it was just a peck. No harm done."

John glanced back at Helen checking with her. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen and her breathing ragged and uneven. "Helen?"

"I'm fine, John." She nodded at him to emphasize that she was indeed ok. John released his friend who was still tied to the chair and stepped back wrapping his arms around Helen's middle from behind. She leaned back into him before stepping forward and lifting the gun again. This was, after all, Nikola's idea. She fired the rest of the clip into his chest and again the wait began. After the last bullet soared she once again leaned back into John's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on her head. "That felt rather good actually. If this doesn't kill him, I might take it up as a way to keep him silent."

John chuckled good naturedly and she felt the rumble against her back. James gave her a look of shock and wariness. "Helen, I hardly think it'll be necessary. You just have to use your wiles and he'll follow you like a lost little puppy." The man behind her stiffened and she licked her lips before returning a reply.

"Hardly, James." She turned grinning as Nikola gasped in a deep breath again.

The vampire wiggled in his chair and pouted at the group watching him. "Ouch, that stung Helen. Did you really have to do that?"

"It was your idea." She left John's embrace and stalked over to the man seated in the chair. "Whatever shall we try next? Perhaps I can shoot you in the head."

Nigel stopped his pacing and moved close to her. "I think we better not, Helen. What if it really does kill him?"

"I'm immortal, you invisible pervert. You couldn't kill me if you tried."

The man's face hardened at the comment. "You, sir, are in for it now." Nigel moved away quickly over to the small table that was set up against the far wall. He grasped two glass bottles and mixed a small amount of each together. Taking a needle he drew in a small sample and went to Nikola. Not waiting a second he jabbed the instrument into Nikola's shoulder and depressed it until all the contents were inside the man. Nigel stepped back and watched as the vampire blinked rapidly at him.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Nigel only smiled in response as the man started to seize and convulse in the chair; the ties kept his legs and arms from flailing about unprotected. John felt Helen tense in his arms as she watched her friend seize for what seemed like never ending minutes. Finally when his body calmed she went over to his prone form and again checked his pulse. She looked at Nigel, shook her head and moved to give Nikola more of the medication. Once again, the combination had little further effect than causing him to seize for an undeterminable amount of time.

Once they had decided that Nikola had sufficient amount of time to recover John stood forward and pulled out his knife that he had taken to wearing on his person. Helen had loudly protested to that fact, but John had persuaded her that since they were now working with abnormals and dangerous creatures they needed protection, which was why he had taught her how to use the gun. She rather would have not touched such a weapon, but his argument was logical. She watched as John stepped toward the man and locked eyes with the vampire.

The knife pierced his chest first. Before Nikola could react, John pulled his hand back and sliced the man's throat. The blade went deep and through the jugular and it was the longest time that it took Nikola to recover. It took nearly a full fifteen minutes and there were plenty of times that she thought he wasn't actually coming back. She checked his pulse multiple times and shared looks with James as he stood stoically next to her fiancé looking over at their dear and bloodied friend. She had only seen John in such a rage once before and it was not something that she liked to see on a regular basis.

Instead of moving back to him, she stood by James and watched as Nikola came back to life yet again that night. The nine lives of Nikola Tesla were proving to be closer to fifteen or sixteen and he had expended all that within one rotation of the earth. He was coughing and sputtering up the blood that had lodged in his esophagus. It took minutes for him to actually speak. "Untie me." He was choking again into his shoulder and she moved forward to release his bonds. She removed the ties at his feet before the ones at his hands. It was a special material that previous experiments had determined he could not break. Nikola wanted to rule the world, but he also wanted to be able to control what he was ruling, and Helen for once could not argue with that logic as it gave her a most definite advantage. Sliding up, she undid the ties at his hands and was immediately thrust back into the wall next to him.

The back of her skull collided with the wall and his fangs were buried deep in her neck before she even had a moment to react. John, James and Nigel pounced on the two and tried to rip the vampire from the woman. Nikola was having none of it. His teeth had pierced her flesh and his tongue was swirling around lapping up the blood that was spilling forth. Helen was nearly fainting as she lay against the wall, her eyes locking with John's when she began to slide downwards. It wasn't until that moment that the three men were able to pull the toothpick of a man from her. James shoved him back in the chair while Nigel strapped him in. John was tending to his fiancé who was slowly coming around to the waking realm, her words slow and slurred. "I'm sorry, John." She whispered it. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, love." His fingers were running through her hair, his other palm cupping her cheek. She kept issuing words of apology while John picked up her form, glared at the vampire and took her from the room.

James stood in front of the two remaining, hands on his hips surveying the damage done. "I believe we have an answer." He glanced at Nigel and the man agreed with him. "I think it best if you stay the night here, Nikola. I'll bring you up some blood."

"That blood which you so care to bring me will be nasty compared to the sweetness of Helen." He spat out angrily.

Nigel grinned, the jibe rolling off his tongue. "Come now, Nikola. You're such a poor sport that now we've figured out how to kill you. Not so immortal after all." The vampire sneered and snapped his teeth at Nigel for the remark.

James left quickly to get the blood and to check on Helen. He stopped by her room and knocked gingerly after he heard their voices. "How are you feeling Helen?" He entered slowly and moved to the bed where she was laying. John had kindly removed her shoes and had her drink an entire glass of water at that point. At least some of her color had come back into her cheeks.

"Well enough, James, thank you."

He bent down and cupped her cheek. His eyes glanced over her neck where the bite had once been and was now gone. "You should have been more careful." He watched her nod and look at John who was still sitting at her side. "I'm going to get him some proper cow's blood to rejuvenate him. You know how he gets when he needs it. He'll be staying the night there." James looked at his best friend before leaving them alone.

She cupped his cheeks when John bent down to softly kiss her lips. "Would you check on him please? I'm worried." John solemnly nodded and left her alone to go see to their friends. It was hours and many glass of brandy later when he returned to the room. He had needed them more than he cared to admit, and James knew him well enough to force the liquor down his throat. Helen woke when he entered, her voice carrying across the room to his still half drunken form. "John?"

"Yes, love?"

He moved to her side and cupped her cheeks kissing her gently. "I feel much better now; would you take me down to see him?"

John brushed his head against hers, their foreheads together and his hands on her cheek as he held on tightly. "Are you sure that you want to see him?"

"Yes."

He nodded and brought her to stand. Teleporting into the dimly lit room he stood behind her while she watched over Nikola's form. She moved to the man and pressed a soft hand to his cheek until he looked up at her. "Helen?" He was not sleeping, but he was also not fully functioning. Her eyes grew soft and tender until she felt John against her back. She stood and he wrapped his hands around her body in a manner of protectiveness. "Beautiful, beautiful Helen. Always teasing me." Nikola's head was lolling from side to side as he looked her over leeringly.

John's voice was low and deep, menacing almost when he spoke. "Oh, you have no idea how deep her beauty runs." His eyes locked with the light blue of the vampires as his hands ran down Helen's sides before he turned her so her back was facing the man in the chair. She glanced up at her lover, her eyes questioning and a rebuttal on her lips. He kissed her softly, deepening the embrace until she was lost in his mouth on hers. She felt his hands move from low on her back to her shoulders and back down again. It was then that she felt the ties holding her dress in place being loosened.

"John." Her voice broke the quiet. "What are you doing?"

"Hush now, love." His mouth was on her neck and the strings were loosened until the top of her dress began to slide down. She tried to hold it up but John moved her hands away, kissing her finger tips and pushing it further down. His finger skimmed across her back where the skin was now exposed lower than Nikola had ever seen it. His eyes were glued to Helen's flesh while John teased it and the smattering of freckles that he had never noticed before. John's tongue slid across the top of her naked shoulder, his eyes boring into Nikola's head. He brushed her gold curls aside and let the dress fall to the floor. Her head rested against John's shoulder while he persuaded her to step out of the material and he pushed it across the floor with his foot.

She was left in her knickers and her corset, still facing away from Nikola and her head buried in John's neck. She hummed when she felt his tongue dash out across her shoulder again, moving up the line to her ear lobe. Her head tilted when John scraped teeth and she moaned. Nikola wiggled behind her, but the restraints held and he couldn't move far. John planted a hand high on her stomach and spun her around so her butt was resting against his groin. She gasped when he stopped her and started the same torture on her other ear and shoulder. The man had an amazing mouth and he knew just how to use it.

"Helen." John breathed into her skin. "I want you to be loud." He bit down a little hard making sure to leave a mark. The sound that passed her lips was music to his ears and the way the vampire squirmed in response was most pleasing. "That's it love, just like that." His fingers moved down and into the tops of her knickers were he pulled the string and loosed them. Spreading his hands out, he pushed them down leaving her bottom half almost completely barren.

She had her eyes closed and was humming, "John." It was not a word of protest; it was a word of desire. He lifted her leg and set her stocking clad foot between Nikola's legs.

"Remove it." He watched her bend down and skim fingers over her leg. She rolled the material down, biting her lip because John's hands were playing a game on her the skin of her backside, his fingers spreading her cheeks and moving around in fancy designs. His hand cupped and grabbed her ass cheek when she moved her foot back to the ground to switch legs and roll the other stocking off as well. When she finished her right leg remained high on the chair, her toes stationed very close to Nikola's groin that was sending waves of heat in her direction.

John's hand slid forward and pushed her knee further out so Nikola could have a better view. The vampire's eyes were glued to John's long fingers while his hand skimmed over her skin and to the hair at the apex between her thighs. His hand slid through her folds flat against her mound creating a slow rhythm as he moved back and forth, and back and forth. Two of his fingers spread her and he stepped back forcing her body to lean further back into him and her hips to rise, affording Nikola a better view. The vampire watched and John pressed a finger into her and he pulled it out, circling her tediously slowly.

The two men could hear her voice as it broke the air; the soft moan sounding and then stopping only to sound for a bit longer the next time. She had wrapped an arm around John's neck to help balance her body. Nikola suddenly averted his eyes and blushed. John stopped, leaned forward shoving Helen along with him. He grabbed the vampire by the chin and held his face tightly. "Don't you want to watch, dear friend? Isn't this what you've wanted for years?"

Nikola's eyes became back and his fangs appeared as he hissed suddenly. John did not release him. He pulled him forward, his face very near to Helen's sex but too far for him to do anything. John moved back up and readjusted into the position he was in previously, his finger resuming its circles. The flush was moving up Helen's body from her toes to the top of her chest that Nikola could see. Her smell was permeating his nostrils and he couldn't get enough of it. So sweet and musty and hot: it was something he would remember for the rest of his very, very long life. His tongue was licking his lips when John inserted two fingers and pressed his thumb to her.

"She likes it a bit rough, but this time we'll take it a slow." Helen's breath caught in her throat when the thrust with his fingers counter the movement of the thrust with his hips and she was stuck in the middle. She grunted when he did it a second time. Nikola's face was so close, he wondered if he dared to reach out his tongue if he could taste her, but the menacing and angry look John was giving him deterred him. He had, after all, just figured out how to kill him.

Fingers were still moving in and out of her and her body was jerking with the movements. The flush was fully on her skin, her cheeks red and molars clenched tightly, her nose was scrunched and her breathing coming in short gasps. She was close and John knew it. He bit down on her neck again and pinched her clit hard until she was clenching down on his fingers and her throat constantly humming while he lapped at her skin. The aroma wafted through the room and seemed to fill every corner of it. He didn't let her come down off it before he pulled her leg off the chair and stood her upright. He shoved Nikola back with a hand at his throat. "Don't move."

"I would never dream of it." The smirk on the man's face was wiped off quickly with one look from John.

"Kneel Helen." She started to move down to the ground but John ripped her back up hard. "On the chair. Straddle him." She glanced at him over her shoulder before taking a slow step forward on shaking legs. She slid in close to Nikola, her chest rising and falling with her rapid intake of breath that had yet to slow, her breasts being pressed against the corset that still strangled her airway. John was pressed against her back once again, only this time his pants were down and she could feel his length against her. She squatted down lightly so the height would be better and looked over Nikola's face. His eyes were wide and he couldn't keep them off her form. From her breasts to her sex he was looking all over her body.

John left her for a second and came back with more material to tie Nikola with. He wrapped it around the man's neck and created a tie down his back to the top of the chair. It gave no more than half an inch for the man to move forward, although he could move side to side far more readily than back and forth. Though, that wasn't the way he wanted to move. He wanted to taste her again. He could smell her blood pumping just under her skin. John was behind her again, his hands roaming over her clothed flesh and squeezing her breasts together. Nikola was growling and breathing loudly while Helen silently watched him with a distant look in her eyes. She didn't want to be there, he could see it written all over her face, but because John had told her there she was. It wasn't right.

Slowly her body adjusted to accept him, his penis sliding into her ass that he had slicked wet with her own juices. Nikola's face was just chest level and every time John bumped against her back he could see her breasts jiggle and bounce in her corset. The sight was most alluring. He wanted to lick each freckle on her chest that he saw, to kiss and make love to each one of those little imperfections. He had never seen a woman with so many. He strained against the tie and couldn't move forward. He hissed and his eyes became black once again but there was no way to get lose. Both John and Helen had seen to that when tying and creating the material to tie him with.

She was slowly getting closer to him as John pounded into her ass. Just as she was close enough for Nikola to reach out but John pulled her back by her hair ruthlessly until her back was pressed into his chest. He stopped for a moment and breathed deeply until he centered himself. Bending his neck he moved down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Her mouth parted and his tongue dashed out to taste her. To taste his Helen. His hand glided down her body and she shoved two fingers in her rapidly pulling in and out, working her until she had to break the embrace to breathe. "John," his name was uttered softly and quietly while the pressure built up and once again she was cascading over the edge. He held her close and kissed her tenderly until she was calm.

Sliding out of her, he stood her up and brushed fingers over her chest and shoulders after he turned her to face him. John could hear Nikola's rapid breathing while he moved and rustled about in the chair behind her. "Wash me." She nodded and slowly walked on her toes to the table that Nigel had used earlier. There was a basin of water and a moist towel that she grabbed before tiptoeing back to John. Easing the fabric over his erect penis she began to clean him. John petted her hair gently until she was finished and waited for her to return after putting the cloth away.

He turned her once again to face Nikola and began to undo the ties at her back. The bodice slowly slipped down her body exposing her pink breasts. Her left foot was placed, once again on the chair between Nikola's legs. She was straddling the arm of the chair and John, once again, slid into her from behind this time filling her just as she wanted to be filled. She groaned at the pleasure that shuddered through her body. John was moving in and out of her, her juiced coating her inner thighs and adding friction to their glide and pull.

Nikola's eyes were riveted and his claws extended. He reached forward as soon as he could and pressed a nail against the inside of her right leg tearing the skin and forcing her leg to bleed. John shoved her forward and her breasts ended up in his face. Nikola, not one to lose opportunity, bent as far forward as he could and dipped his teeth against her nipple. She cried out in pain and John tore her back and walked slowly away. Moving out of her he turned her to face him and watched as the bite on her chest disappeared but the blood on her leg continued to trail down. "That wasn't nice, Nikola. You hurt her."

John carefully cleaned her body of the spilled blood and soothingly kissed her. Deciding a new position would be better he brought her around to Nikola's back and pressed her body against the back on the chair. Lifting her hips until she wrapped her legs around him, John moved into her again and started pounding hard. Every time he thrust into her, her back hit Nikola's head, his skull bruising her spine where it hit. Luckily, it wasn't long before she was yet again on the precipice and he was following. She was grunting and speaking nonsense while John coddled her, brushing fingers over her skin, speaking soft words into her ear and placing soft kisses all over her body.

When John released her she moved around the chair and picked up her clothing. Carefully and tediously she began to dress, her movements slow and obviously painful. John moved to help her tight the corset tightly, her breasts once again being pressed upwards. He scrunched the dress together and held it to slide over her head. Once the dress was tied he pressed a hand to her cheek and kissed her so softly that her knees went weak. He brought her down to the floor, her knickers still in his hand, until she was laid on her back, his face buried in her chest. His tongue lapped and his teeth scraped making red marks against her pale flesh. Her fingers carded through his hair and he started to lift her skirts to her waist. He dipped his fingers into her gathering the moisture they had left behind. Grinning he stood and moved over to the man in the chair.

Two fingers were shoved into Nikola's face. "Taste." Cold slate eyes were locked on blue. "I know you want to. You want to know everything about her, what she looks like, how she smells and what she tastes like. Taste." John grasped the man's chin digging his thumb into his jaw bone until Nikola's lips parted. John shoved his hand into the man's mouth and felt the tongue swish after a moment or two of hesitation. John waited until he was sure his fingers were clean before wrapping his other hand around Nikola's throat. "She is mine." The man nodded. "Don't forget that."

Moving back to the woman who was still lying on the floor, watching the exchange curiously, John knelt down and pressed his own lips to her folds. She gasped at the sensation. "No more, John. Please no more." He ignored her and flicked his tongue across her clit and her entire body shuddered and jerked. She couldn't figure out what he was doing to her, but the sensations were running up and down her spine. His mouth was fully on her, she knew that much and her legs were now on his shoulders. John stopped just as she was about to fall over the edge for the fourth time that night and violently dragged her to her feet.

He took the knife that he kept on his person and sliced it through the ties at her back until she was once again completely naked. He shoved her down, face first, onto the table and pushed aside the various bottles that were filled with many different chemicals and liquids. The entire table was moving as the started to thrust into her again. John was pressing down on her abdomen to hold her still; his hand covering most of her stomach. Nikola's eyes were riveted to where John was entering her. He couldn't help himself. He didn't want to watch but he oh so badly wanted to watch. This was the only way he would ever see this. "Helen, I told you to be loud."

She was biting her lip and Nikola hadn't even realized it. She was grunting in an instant, her voice echoing off the walls. John swished his hand over her and she cried out before drawing in a deep breath. "John." She called, his name on a moan when he leaned down and took her breast in his mouth flicking his tongue over her nipple. She gripped his hair tightly. Her legs were pressed against her chest and her body rocked back and forth.

"Louder Helen." She obviously didn't have to be told twice as her voice once again rang out into the room and echoed off the walls. John pulled out of her just as she started clenching down. He held himself tightly in one hand holding a grip that was threatening circulation. She leaned up and looked at him, knowing exactly what he was doing. Kneeling down, once again, she took him in her mouth loosened her throat muscles and her jaw and let him mouth in and out of her. It wasn't long before she was swallowing. When he pulled out she sputtered lightly and wiped the back of her hand across her face.

She stood and pressed herself against him, once again burying her face in his neck and chest. He wrapped arms around her and nuzzled her face gently. "Are we done John?"

"Anything you want, love." She nodded silently and moved to grab her clothes. Tossing a look over to the man still tied to the chair she brought the material to her chest and covered herself carefully and shyly. She moved back to John and waited to be teleported back into her own room.


End file.
